dragondicefandomcom-20200214-history
Scalders
The Scalders are the eleventh race of Esfah, the sixth spawned by Death, and the only race created by Death that does not feature the Death (Black) element. Lore In the terrible battle that waged between life and death, there existed an area of Esfah as yet untouched by such bitter woes: the Feylands. These unspoiled forests were home to the faerie folk, and they grew wan with fear and terror, dreading the day their world would be discovered. They were a frail race, ill equipped for war, desirous only of being left in peace. The Elder Monsters of Faerie threw out the call, summoning the fey folk scattered about Esfah. Their intention was to close the Feylands from the rest of the world and hide their forests from prying eyes. All the races of faerie folk heeded the command – all that is except the Steam Dancers. Careless sprites of mist, these fey folk were captured by Death, who was puzzled by them. They were not a creation of his. Yet, neither were they the child of his enemy, Nature, since they were composed only of water and had not the spark of life in them. Death released the Steam Dancers, thinking to twist them to his vile ways. He filled their hearts with fire and changed them from gentle faerie folk to dark, deformed imps. But the Scalders, as they now called themselves, were made of sterner stuff. They scorned both Death and Nature, choosing to stay in the world of Esfah – a world filled with things to burn, flood, scorch, and drown. Units Racial Abilities Scorching Touch: Scalders, when rolling for saves during the attack phase of a melee action, generate one point of damage for each non-ID save result back against the attacking army. Only magical saves protect against this damage. Intangibility: During a save roll against a missile action, each Scalder unit in the defending army provides one automatic save result to this army against any non-SAI missile damage. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Scalders have access to all basic Water (Green) and Fire (Red) magic normally. In addition, Scalders also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Scalders are able to normally cast. Green Magic Watery Double Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the end of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Wall of Ice Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add three save results to the target army. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Water Walking Casting Cost: 4 Target any army located at a terrain with the green (water) element. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Flash Flood Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Each army at the target terrain may make a maneuver avoidance roll. Immediately reduce the target terrain one face if no army generates at least eight maneuver results. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Wall of Fog Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve all maneuver results at the target terrain, and all missile damage into or at the target terrain. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Tidal Wave Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain with the green (water) element and has an enemy army present. Immediately inflict eight points of damage to each army at the target terrain, which may roll to save. In addition, reduce the target terrain die one step unless any army generates eight or more maneuver results during this combination roll. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Red Magic Ash Storm Casting Cost: 2 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result at the target terrain. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Spark of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Firestorm Casting Cost: 3 Target any terrain that has an enemy army present. Immediately inflict two points of damage to each army at the target terrain, which may roll to save. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. Burning Hands Casting Cost: 4 Target one of your units not already under the effects of a Burning Hands spell. The target unit’s melee results are doubled. This spell remains in effect until it is used by the unit or until the unit generates non-SAI melee results needed by the army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Dancing Lights Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, halve the target army’s missile and magic results. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Volcanic Eruption Casting Cost: 6 Target any terrain with the red (fire) element and has an enemy army present. Immediately inflict eight points of damage to each army at the target terrain, which may roll to save. In addition, reduce the target terrain die one step unless any army generates eight or more maneuver results in this combination roll. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.